The Betrayal
by Sapphyiere
Summary: Together, they deceived each other as their relationship continued. She told no one so he wouldn't get hurt. He kept her safe and regularly gave her roses: each petal was a lie, a truth, and the nostalgic exhilaration of something new. Contestshipping c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm a new user, and this is my first fanfic! I've decided to make it Contestshipping. c:**

**Lately, I've been inspired by some fanfics I've read about this pairing. In my opinion, this is the one couple in the Pokemon anime in which the attraction to each other is completely _obvious_. x3**

**Please enjoy and review afterwards, if you can. ^^ I enjoy receiving feedback, and I would like to know what you think of this story so far. I also allow anonymous reviews as well, so everyone is welcome to leave a little comment. ;u;**

**By the way, this entire story will be written in May's point of view. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Betrayal<strong>

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

><p>"I hope you understand," my parents say to me. I wonder to myself if I am actually listening; my fingers are drumming on my lap in irritation while their words surround me. They float in the air, ignored, because I don't feel like deciphering them.<p>

"May, this is for your benefit," my mother concludes. "You won't support yourself or anyone else if you're alone against the world."

My eyes leave the comforting texture of my delicate fingers. I open my mouth to speak, forming the unfamiliar words on my bitter tongue, "I understand. I promise things will change very soon."

"Good," my father says, wearily looking up at me. He leans back in his chair, visibly exhausted from the stress of the situation. His infrared Poketch suddenly beeps, and his attention is momentarily shifted to it.

_Another gym battle,_ I realize, almost smiling. _Another diversion that gives me more time._

He grabs his six complimentary Pokemon and stretches before he leaves. His right foot leaves the back door and his left foot hovers above the colorful '_Home Sweet Home_' mat that separates the entrance from the wide expanse of hardwood and tile in the rest of the house.

He turns sharply, watching me carefully as my eyes meet his. "Another thing," he murmurs. "If you don't get a boyfriend soon, we'll find one for you."

-x-

I don't expect to see him so suddenly. His mischievous green eyes sparkle; he seems to think that I am flabbergasted at the sight of him. Yet, there is no reason not to be- he has grown taller and more handsome.

I tear my gaze away from him and awkwardly acknowledge his presence. "Drew," I say, my voice barely a whisper, "Hi. I didn't expect to see you."

He leans forward and frowns, abandoning his smug demeanor. "Is something wrong? You don't seem as if you would slap me and start your uncontrollable stream of insults."

I bite my lip suddenly, because somehow, it is so tempting to tell him everything. He is honest with his words; slapping him and returning his crude jokes was what I would normally do when I encountered him. "Nothing's wrong," I reply smoothly. "I'm just a little stressed,"

"Why?" he asks, smiling slightly. "Loosen up, June. It's April, the freezing temperatures of winter are gone, and the weather is pretty amazing. I should take you somewhere. Do you want to go to the nearby ice cream parlor?"

_No thanks, _I want to interrupt. _I'm just a little angry at my parents for trying to set me up with random guys throughout the Hoenn region._ Instead, I twirl a lock of my hair around my finger and consider the option. Without thinking, I reply, "Sure."

"Awesome," he says, appearing a lot more cheerful than he had previously been. He smirks and his normal personality returns as he escorts me there. Without hesitation, he adds, "You're gonna pay though."

We step into the parlor and the cold air refreshes me: it chills my skin but makes the fire in my heart burn brighter. The sensation is unique, but it only lasts a few seconds. Without immunity to my freezing surroundings, I shiver and rub my hands together in an attempt to warm myself up.

"That's fine," I finally reply as he finishes making the order. "Thanks for taking me."

He tilts his head in confusion and studies me closely. "What? No argument? Geez, March, are you sure you're fine? Normally, you would be..."

We stop and sit at a small table as we wait for our ice cream to arrive. His voice fades, and he realizes that making me feel abnormal wouldn't help the situation. Silence becomes a barrier between us, and he seems a little uncomfortable.

"Order for two!" a bubbly waitress interrupts, setting down a tray and hurriedly withdrawing a few napkins from a dispenser. She winks at me and then hurries off, her long hair streaming behind her.

"In the end, I paid," Drew mutters, forging an annoyed expression. "But I guess it's okay, because guys always have to do this stuff."

"Strawberries, submerged into layers of vanilla ice cream, then drenched with chocolate fondue," I whisper. "How do you remember my preferences for ice cream?"

He looks away and immediately starts devouring his ice cream. "It was only a guess," He says quickly. "That choice has been popular for a while."

-x-

We leave the parlor and encounter the darkened sky. It is getting late, and I should probably return home, but I can't. I can't go back home, because I'm afraid they will force me into a life in which I don't want to live.

"December, it's getting pretty late," Drew points out, watching the cars rush past us. "If you get hit by a car on your way home, in the dark, I'll be the one who will be blamed for not properly escorting you home."

_What an excuse_, I want to exclaim sarcastically. _Take me home, then. I really would enjoy the luxury of feeling safe and secure._ Instead of a confident answer, my voice comes out shaky and I can't stop the stream of words that I desperately want to take back: "I don't want to return home. I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do, but I don't want to encounter my parents again."

"Then come," He answers for me, before I continue. "Come to my house. You can hide there, until you're ready to go back."

"You would let me?" I gasp, unable to hide my surprise. My eyes flicker with sudden hope and I feel exhilarated. "You won't reveal my location to my parents?"

"I won't," He finally says. He looks at the ground, almost shyly, before continuing, "We have to hurry though. I can't tell my parents or my cousin, because they will return you to your parents when they find out. You're going to have to be really silent, as if you aren't there, but I'll stay at home and take you places after my parents leave for work and my cousin runs off to hang out with her friends. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"It's definitely better than having to be around my parents," I admit. "I'll go."

-x-

A week passes and no one has found me yet. My parents probably think I'm out for a miniature getaway, but once they find out that I won't return, I suspect that bad things will happen. Maybe they'll forget and stop pursuing me and the imaginary life that they wish to orchestrate.

Two weeks pass and my parents are finally aware that they might never see me again. Posters of "_Missing: May Maple - light brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes_" spring up throughout the city. Drew has bought me a curler; my hair falls in glorious curls, cascading just past my shoulder blades, and I am not recognizable. The posters look as if they portray a completely different girl.

"Drew, why have you agreed to do this?" I ask him one night, as he gives me a few slices of toasted bread. I eat them ravenously, savoring the delicious bites as they melt in my mouth. "The posters-"

"Because, May," he interrupts gently. Suddenly, he rushes towards his desk and detaches a single paper from underneath an enormous stack of textbooks. He holds out a "_Missing: May Maple_" poster and lays it out in front of me. "The reward for your capture and safe return is currently $300,000."

Although I knew that my parents would add a reward, the amount shocked me. It was almost a third of the money I had made on my journey through Hoenn. I cannot stop the gasp or the dizziness that follows his statement. Then, a wave a terror paralyzes me, followed by immediate surprise. "These posters have been around the city for at least half of this week. Why hesitate to turn me in?"

"I'm not finished, January," He says, a bright smile forming on his face. "My life is boring, anyways. This new lifestyle is so exciting and rebellious."

"That's it?" I ask, astonished. "You're sacrificing a potential $300,000 and safety from the police, your parents, and your cousin?"

He stares into my eyes and sighs as he spontaneously hands me a rose. "Must I make it _that _simplistic, May?" His voice is a gentle whisper; his face is almost scarlet. "If you love someone, you are willing to sacrifice anything for them."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it: the first chapter of the so-called "Betrayal". I bet none of you believe that a chapter with such a fluffy ending would end up starting a dramatic plot full of secrets and what-not. But it will, that is, if everything goes according to my plan. c:<strong>

**{I hoped I kept at least _some _of Drew's character correct ^^"}  
><strong>

**Did you notice that in the confession, Drew actually called May by her real name? x3  
>About the $300,000: That was inspired by my Pokemon Emerald game that I played a long time ago. I remember being frustrated because I couldn't get past $999,999 and becoming a millionaire. $300,000 is about a third, so I wanted something that people could reference to the <em>impact<em> of the 'sacrifice'. **

**All reviewers will be rewarded an ice cream treat from the parlor mentioned in this chapter. c:**

**~Sapphyiere  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another update! :D Previously, in the first chapter, the following people received ice cream {gave reviews}: _Acetrainer777, dorkyreader859, YurMelody, LuvAllPokemon, _and_ Shadow Lillies_****! Thank you for all of your feedback and support; I'm very grateful! c:  
><strong>

**There were a few questions, and those that I can't answer in this chapter will be posted below. If you still have more, feel free to PM me and/or review so that I can spend a few hours thinking about loopholes and _how _I'll make it work. (;**

**Question:**_** Don't they know that Drew was the last one to take her out? They would have suspected Drew. Also, how can you hide a person in your room for so long? Well, I just don't think it would take two weeks for her parents to put up posters. Doesn't May miss her parents?**_ -LuvAllPokemon

**Answer: I guess I forgot to add a few details! ^^" Okay, first: May's parents don't suspect Drew, because she doesn't physically see or interact with him in their presence. They believe that he has his own life to live, and definitely wouldn't think that he's hiding their precious daughter. Also, I had mentioned the two weeks to make it seem as if some time had passed; nothing that was worthy of noting occurred during that time. Anyways, May's parents support her coordinating, and are aware that she has to travel without their consent. Once a week is over and she still hasn't returned, they begin to become worried, especially with the find-a-boyfriend situation. May doesn't miss her parents, because she's in Drew's house, secretly eating his cookies and drawing on his face while he is asleep. ;D {The proper response to that: Would she really miss her parents after they threatened to set her up? In this case, no. xD}**

**Well, on to chapter two! Enjoy~ c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Betrayal<strong>

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

><p>A million words jab at my mind spontaneously, but none of them manage to escape my mouth. I am staring, shocked, at my childhood rival and the blank expression that currently masks his emotions. There is an awkward pause before I attempt to speak, but he interrupts me before I start.<p>

"Someone is coming upstairs," He observes. "Hide in my closet."

I stand up and take a few steps backwards, almost tripping. My voice comes out shaky when I answer, "O-okay."

Uneasily, I retreat to the back of his walk-in closet and conceal myself behind a nearby shelf. The room is spacious, containing boxes full of miscellaneous items in addition to clothes. I am relieved, because now I have time to think about how I'll react. Maybe that time is unnecessary, because he speaks again.

"I was just kidding about the lover thing, April," He finally murmurs as he tosses me a blanket. "You're my friend, so hiding you isn't a problem. It's not that complicated."

He closes the closet door quickly and I am tempted to take a deep breath. I stare at the bright green blanket in my hands and let my relief pour into it by the warmth of my fingers.

I don't have a chance to reply; the door to his room swings open. The microscopic crack between the closet door and the wall reveals nothing, so I lay down and decide to listen.

"Drew! How are you doing?" She asks, her voice dripping with curiosity. I figure it is Drew's cousin- his mother wouldn't speak in that manner. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," He replies smoothly. "I was just-"

"This is such a gorgeous color!" She interrupts him. It is obvious that her interest has suddenly been shifted towards some inanimate object. "Why do you have this?"

"This? I found it in the park." He answers, keeping his voice nonchalant.

"May I have it?" She asks him excitedly. "It's such a vivid shade of red."

This time, he hesitates, leaving me to wonder what could possibly interest her and worry him. "Well...I'm planning to return it to its owner."

"You shouldn't care about that!" She scoffs. "I'm sure they left it there for someone to find."

"Bree, you're being greedy now," He accuses her. "If you really love me-"

"Fine!" She concedes and rushes out of the room. She returns a few seconds later and promptly adds, "Good night, Drew."

He closes his door and sighs. When he approaches the closet door and begins to turn the knob, I hastily throw the soft green blanket over my body and pretend to sleep. The fabric smells of him, roses, and a desired embrace.

-x-

I wake up on a familiar surface, unsure of how I had managed to get there. My memory flashes me back to the night in the closet, but now I lay next to Drew's bed, hidden by the plushy comforter and purposely cluttered area surrounding me. My spot conveniently shields me from detection, since it is between the wall and his bed. On the first morning, I had gotten up as soon as the sun rose. The light from the room's window had fully illuminated the room, despite its curtains.

Our occasional reunions in the past had been overdone, but there is no awkwardness between us now. We had endured plenty of startling moments during our adventures, and he saw this as an opportunity to leave his uniform life. He walks me everywhere now, because the posters indicate that May Maple is alone- she is a fugitive living recklessly, her whereabouts unknown.

Deciding what I wanted was a luxury that I never got to enjoy. As each day passes, I become more convinced that I _will _eventually return to my old life, with my own decisions lingering on my lips, fresh and sweet.

"Good morning, May," Drew whispers, startling me from my thoughts. He peers at me from above, as if trying to judge my emotions by staring at the top of my head. "Are you well?"

"Yes," I answer as I roll over to see him. There is a pause, before I decide to say, "Thanks for moving me out of your closet."

"Yeah, it gets very cold in there. My room is much warmer, especially with the window," He remarks, smirking. "I could have let you freeze in there, December. You owe me."

I groan and roll my eyes. "What do I owe you, Grasshead?"

"What?" He exclaims, imitating anger as he shoots me an accusing look. "Excuse me, but that isn't how you should address the person who has been sheltering you for about two weeks."

"Right," I respond, and I can't help but smile in the process. I miss our bickering, even if it wasn't really beneficial to our friendship. "So what do I owe you, Prince Hayden?"

"Captive July, you owe me a visit to the park," He announces, grinning smugly as he continues, "If you were listening to my conversation last night, you might recall that something was found in the park. I hope to return it there, if I find its owner."

"Do we have to?" I whine as I bury myself under the comforter. "Is it really necessary?"

Drew gets up and enters his closet, closing the door behind him. "Get dressed. While you get ready, I'll make some breakfast and lunch for us. My parents and my cousin are already gone, so let's hurry and find the owner."

Reluctantly, I raise the comforter and stand up. The light from the window shines on the outfit I choose, drenching it with scarlet dread. When a cloud covers the sun, my eyes adjust, and the cerulean curiosity of my blouse is the only color that blinds my eyes.

-x-

I swallow the last piece of toast eagerly, and it energizes my body, filling me with incredible energy. Drew stands at the front of his vacant house, holding a plastic bag full of food and water. I hastily wash my hands and join him.

"Ready?" He asks, although he already knows my answer. Perhaps he is trying to purposely lure me into a conversation.

"Yes," I answer, less crankily than in his room. The sunlight outside allows me to adjust to the unfamiliar morning light that poured in from his room's window; it is no longer blinding and irritating. He turns around and removes the key from the slot, ensuring that the door is locked.

"Let's go," He decides, taking a few hesitant steps forward, unsure of whether or not I would follow. "We have all day, but I really want to find the owner."

I rush forward and begin to step in sync with him. There is an uncomfortable silence, and neither of us disturb it. There are no new stories to tell and no new memories to create, because we are living in the present together. It is odd, yet somewhat refreshing, to always be by someone's side.

My feet keep my pace as my mind rushes past, to distant fears and impatience. What would happen if I am captured? What will happen to Drew, who has sacrificed so much for my comfort and safety? Will I _ever _be granted the freedom I desire?

There are no answers, but there are whispers of wind, determining my direction.

"We're here," Drew announces, snapping me out of my wandering thoughts. He continues, incessantly, to the top of a nearby hill. Nothing is there besides soft grass and an oak tree, but the serenity is relaxing. At the top, he doesn't hesitate to drop his plastic bag and lay down on the grass.

On the opposite side of the hill, young children run around fountains and hedges, carefree and amused. _Wouldn't it be wonderful- a life with such simple obstacles?  
><em>

I have lived that life before: the life of the invincible. It is the life of boasting, happiness, friendship and adventure. No one controls you, because you are a Pidgeot, soaring magnificently in the azure sky.

The sky is the same color as it was back then. The familiar trees sway in the distance, protecting everyone. Everything should have been the same, but it isn't. I am still me, but I have changed. People around me have changed. Perhaps, everything in the world _has _changed, because nothing is familiar to me anymore.

I observe Drew as he unwraps a neatly prepared sandwich and hands it to me. Is he the same rival who had challenged me throughout my journey and mocked me towards uncontrollable anger?

As I take a bite, he watches me, almost nervously. I give him a satisfied smile, and he smiles in return, allowing his body the luxury to relax.

It occurs to me then: Drew cares for me. To him, I am a friend, a companion, or a desperate rival. Either way, couldn't I use him to my advantage?

I am selfish, but I can't deny that I care about his fate as well.

For his benefit, I decide to postpone my decision.

-x-

Our search for the owner of the object yields no results. The sun is gradually setting; we know that we should return to Drew's house as soon as possible. I sigh and roll over to prevent my right arm from getting sunburned, despite the shade of the oak tree.

"May, I think I see the owner of the item," Drew exclaims. He jumps up from the grass and runs down the path, towards the opposite direction of the park. The land is identical, but there are no fountains and hedges to adorn it. I yelp in surprise, because no one is there.

"Drew, come back!" I shout, grateful for the echoes that carry my voice further than I can muster. "You're going the wrong way!"

He hears me and rushes back, panting heavily. "You noticed."

"Of course I would notice," I scoff, crossing my arms. "No one is on that side of the land."

"There is," He says, smirking. "Technically, if you split this hill into two parts, you wouldn't be on the park's side."

"Excuse me?" I ask, bewildered. I shift on my feet uneasily, unable to comprehend what he is trying to say. "So what _is _the object you're trying to return?"

"It's something of great importance," Drew says calmly. He withdraws a red cloth from his pocket and raises it in my direction. "Hey, May. What do you think red represents?"

"Anger," I reply, because it is the first response that generates in my mind. I do not recognize the object, so I continue, "Extreme fury."

"Really?" Drew muses. He opens up the cloth and smooths out its miniature creases. It gracefully waves in the wind, complemented by the setting sun's crimson light. He looks up and smiles at me, before continuing, "I believe it stands for a new beginning. A glorious new beginning, filled with promise, passion, and friendship."

He returns my bandana to me, and we walk down the hill together.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for how long I took to deliver this chapter! D: I've been really busy, and it was really difficult to write this. Am I forgiven? ;u;<strong>

**So, what did you think? c: I know I'm exaggerating May's feelings, but that's how she feels. ^^"  
>{Oh, right. Cheesy ending for the win. c;}<br>**

**Please review if you can. I'm giving out free bandanas this time. ;D**

**~Sapphyiere**


End file.
